It is known to form timepieces with increased frequency in order to improve resolution. However, these timepieces may be very shock sensitive or high energy consumers, which prevents them from becoming common.
It is therefore clear that it is easier to manufacture a calibre by mounting a low frequency oscillator, typically 4 Hz, to display the time and another high frequency oscillator, typically 10 or 50 Hz, which is independent from the first, to display a measured time with improved resolution. However, after several seconds, it is observed that the seconds display of the two oscillators is no longer the same, which may make the quality of the timepiece appear dubious.